


The Beauty in the Fire

by Ellimomo



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Beauty and the Beast Elements, Daenerys as the beast, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Family, I know no one asked for this, Jon as belle, Love at First Sight, Romance, Slow Burn (kinda), Smut, but this has been in my drafts for almost a year, just got to add some story, like a lot of smut, look they're gonna bang no matter what, magical curses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-05-13 05:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellimomo/pseuds/Ellimomo
Summary: When Jon Snow’s sister Arya is taken prisoner in a far away castle by a mysterious beast Jon will do anything to get them back. Upon arriving Jon is shocked to find a beast like no other. Making a deal with the beast Jon has no other choice but to take his sisters place. Now trapped in a decaying castle with a beast of nightmares Jon Snow’s life will be forever changed. Though things aren’t what they appear to be. Jon soon discovers when night falls magic descends upon the whole castle and its curious residents. Changing into a place of fantasy Jon discovers the “beast” is actually a beautiful woman named Daenerys Targaryen. Once a powerful queen Daenerys is cursed to live out her days as a monstrous dragon. Reluctantly becoming friends Jon will find that there is beauty in Daenerys' fire and the two slow become into something more. But once outside forces learn of Daenerys they'll do anything to destroy her. No torn between his fellow man and the woman he's falling for. with everything at stake can Jon's love be enough to break the curse? or will it be lost in the flames for good?.The same “Tale as old as Time” but with a twist.





	1. A slow burn

**Author's Note:**

> So this has been in my drafts for a year or so I've wanted to post this sooner but I just never got to it. I don't have a update schedule for this story but I'll try to update as soon as I can.
> 
> Ps. If you like this go check out my other works like my fic "The Descendants of Ice and Fire" a future au about the children of Jon and Daenerys.

Chapter one _  
_

 

 

_Jon snow was falling._

_Then he was flying._

_He could feel the winter winds blow across his face reddening his cheeks. Despite the deadly height he had never felt more alive._

_“Whoo!” He couldn't help shout as he rose higher and higher. Feeling powerful and free all at once._

_He didn't know how he ended up so high but he didn't want it to end. The clouds surrounding him Jon couldn't believe how bright everything was but as quickly as the sun shone thunder cracked across the sky. Panicking Jon started getting closer to the ground where Jon could see a clear lake. Landing he was surprised to find himself in a large decaying room. Blue roses were growing all over the walls most of the furniture was turned over or covered in dust. The only thing that stood up was a gold framed mirror that looked freshly cleaned. Jon could tell that the room was once beautiful with the expensive looking paintings laid on the floor and huge wardrobe made out of fine wood. He noticed behind the rose vines there was painted angels dancing on clouds. Silver and gold were colored everywhere on the walls. Stepping closer to the mirror he saw his reflection reaching out he touched the mirror flinching in pain. The mirror was hot observing the mirror closer but careful not to touch. All the mirror showed was him but that wasn't what captured his attention. A figure stood by the door turning around in fright Jon quickly relaxed when he realized it was a young woman or that's what he thought. The pale light illuminated her body but leaving her face shrouded in the darkness making it hard to see what she looked like._

_“Who are you?” he asked the woman._

_Saying nothing the women only stared before facing the door again. Stepping closer Jon reached his hand out to touched her but stopped when he heard her speak._

_“You shouldn’t be here”_

_Shaking his head Jon looked around the room once more before landing his gaze once more._

_“Then please tell me who you are?”_

_Tilting her head down she sighed before looking up back at him._

_“Jon”_

_Surprised that she knew his name Jon stood still as she repeated it again moving closer to him._

_“Jon”_

_“Jon”_

_“Jon”_

_Everything seemed to fade all at once until all he could hear was his name being called over and over and growing louder._

_“Jon”_

_“Jon”_

“Jon wake up!”

Jon gasped as he woke up from his dream. Confused of where he was for the moment he looked around. He was still in his old room. No fancy paintings, no blue roses, and no gold framed mirror.

Rising up from his bed he shook his head trying to calm his breath. When his younger sister Arya suddenly busted in.

“Jon, I've been calling you for the last two minutes!” She scolded him crossing her arms in annoyance.

“Sorry Arya I didn’t realize how late it had gotten must of been the dream I had”. Knitting her eyebrows she just stared at him for a moment.

“Was it a bad dream?” She asked curiously.

Shaking his head “No it wasn't...at least I don’t think it was...” He said his words trailed off.

Staring at him again Arya said nothing for a couple of seconds. Clearly worried for her brother.

“I'm fine Arya I just had a strange dream that's all” He assured her as he grabbed a shirt off the chair by the bed. Shrugging “Well....if you're sure Jon” Sighing she tilted her head to the door “Sansa and I need your help putting some of the stuff on the wagon so we can go to the market on time” Nodding at her Jon finished putting on the clothes “Alright I'll be out in a second now get out” Giving him a smirk she left his room. Looking around his room once more he couldn't help feel a little disappointed. He wanted to see the girl he wanted to know what she looked like but most of all he wanted to know who she was. He'd never had such a vivid dream before it almost felt real.

He wanted it to be real, Badly.

Finishing getting ready for the day Jon walked to the front yard where his sisters Sansa and Arya were struggling to lift up a heavy crate up onto the wagon.

“Sansa are you even trying?” Arya voiced strained as she tried shifting it up.

“Shut up I am trying” Sansa spat at her while she helped Arya.

“Well it doesn't feel like it my back it about to break” Arya groaned as they struggled some more.

Noticing Jon Sansa called at him “Jon, stop standing there and help us!”.

Walking up to them Jon lifted the crate from the middle onto the wagon.

“Ugh finally!” Arya yelped excitedly a smile on her face. Laughing Jon ruffled her hair affectionately. He would never admit it out loud but Arya was his favorite out of all his siblings. He loved all of them but Arya had a special place in his heart. He was the eldest and was in charge of their household.

Though it wasn't always that way.

They had a older brother named Robb who died from sickness two years prior and his parents who died when his youngest sibling was barely a babe. Now it was up to Jon to take care of all his younger siblings. The youngest was his brother Rickon barely seven but a troublemaker nonetheless him and his other brother Bran who at the age of twelve seemed to be wise beyond his years were both adventurers at heart. Then there were the girls, Sansa the eldest girl just around sixteen who once dreamed of castles and princes now helps run their home alongside Jon and Arya just two years younger than Sansa who didn't care for castles and dresses but dreamed of being a knight one day was the only one Jon managed to make things a little less stressed filled with her silly antics and humor.

“I made enough food for you and the boys until we return” Sansa's voice broke him out of his reverie

“Ok it’s good to know we won’t starve” He joked with her rolling her eyes she just shook her head and put some more supplies on the wagon. Lifting up another crate Jon and Arya put it on the wagon. Not saying anything until they finished they both loaded the small wagon with their supplies.

“Is that everything?” Jon asked as he put the last item down. Inspecting the wagon he made sure the wheels were sturdy enough for a long travel. There was a large market a town over and both his sisters and himself selled different items that ranged from clothing that Sansa had sewn herself and small trinkets that him and Arya made together.

“Yep that’s everything”  She smiled excitedly. This was going to be her first time at the market. Before it was just Robb who went to the market but after his death it was Jon who went while Sansa took care of the kids. Now both older they were going by themselves while Jon stayed behind this time. They were both leaving that morning and Jon didn't want to admit to Arya because he knew how she would react. But he was worried for them they'd never been anywhere without Jon or their other brothers. He knew Arya and Sansa could take care of themselves but that didn't stop him from being worried.

“Remember to stay on the trail and don’t stray off” He reminded them both just rolled their eyes. Arya was reading the their family horse while Sansa climbed on the wagon to sit down.

“Jon this isn’t my first time going to the market” Sansa said as she gathered the reins.

“I know but it’s Arya’s and you know how excited she can get” Jon countered.

“Hey!” an offended cry coming from Arya who crossed her arms in annoyance at him. Shaking his head in amusement at his sister's pout.

“I love you Arya but you do get distracted easily”

“No I don’t!” She protested looking between Sansa and Jon.

“Yes you do”.

“Yes you do”.

Jon and Sansa said at the same time making them both laugh as Arya stuck her tongue out at them climbing on the wagon placing herself next to Sansa.

“You two are jerks” Arya grumbled crossing her arms again.

“Ah come on Arya don’t pout we’re going to have fun” Sansa told her gently pumping her shoulder. Arya cracked a smile before she pumped Sansa shoulder as well.

“Ok let’s get going!”

Smiling at both his sisters Jon climbed up and gave them a kiss on the forehead.

“I’ll see you both tomorrow be safe and don’t do anything rash” Climbing down he slapped the horse making it start to pull the wagon.

“Bye Jon!” Arya yelled to him as the rode off, sighing Jon went inside to check on his brothers. Bran and Rickon shared a room that was next to Sansa and Aryas. Pushing the door open Jon could see that both boys were still asleep. Walking over to Bran’s bed Jon knelled down and gently nudged him.

“Bran it's time to wake up” Jon whispered but Bran remained asleep.

Nudging him again Jon whispered again “Bran you need to wake up” but the boy wasn’t having it as he fought to stay asleep.

“Brandon don’t make me get the water bucket” Jon warned making Bran’s eyes fly open and glaring at Jon.

“I’m up I’m up” Sitting up Bran rubbed his eyes in annoyance.

Giving him a smug grin Jon turned to Rickon who was already awake as he lied in his bed.

“Ah good you’re awake you want to help your big brother check on the traps later?” He asked the six year old who nodded excitedly as he quickly got up off his bed. Rickon loved helping Jon whenever he got the chance and hardly ever complained unlike his other siblings. Jon guessed because he was still at an age where he worshiped his big brother.

“Ok you two wash up and meet me out back when you’re done” Stepping out the room Jon made his way to the kitchen and pulled out some bread and jam that Sansa had made the other day. Putting some jam on the bread for the boys Jon sat at their small kitchen and thought about his dream.

 _Who was that girl? And how did she know his name?_ All those question swam in his mind as he ate his breakfast. After a few moments Jon could her his little brothers scrambling to the kitchen.

“What’s for breakfast?” Bran asked taking a seat while Rickon took a seat next to Jon.

“Bread and blueberry jam that Sansa made” He told them taking another bite of bread. Rickon picked up the bread Jon and already put jam and started to eat “I like Sansa’s jam” He said with food in his mouth. Chuckling Jon ruffled his hair “Well if you don’t stop talking with all your food in your mouth most of it will end up on the floor” Jon teased. Rickon just smiled and continued to eat his bread. Bran was quiet but smiled at his brothers. They ate in silence as they finished breakfast once they were done the cleaned up and went to do the day’s chores.

It was around noon when when Jon took them to the woods to get firewood. The boys were clearly enjoying themselves as they picked up sticks and pretended to sword fight. Shaking his head Jon called out “I’m glad I brought you two out here just so I could do all the work”.

Both Bran and Rickon just shrugged sheepishly as the dropped their sticks and started to pick up bigger pieces of wood.

“Ok Bran you take the load back to the house while Rickon and I go see if we caught anything” He told him. Bran nodded as he took the rest of their wood and headed back to the house.

“Ready Rickon?” Jon asked Rickon who just jumped with excitement nodding his head. Smiling Jon lead the way as his brother followed him into the forest.

  


* * *

 

Once they finished with their chore they headed back to their home and readied for supper. Brandon when to his room to read while Rickon sat by the fireplace and played with his wooden toys. Jon was tired after the days work. He had skinned three rabbits they had caught from the traps and worked on their vegetable garden. When he was done with all that he finished with cleaning around the house. Sitting at the table Jon thought of the girls the ride to the market was only a days ride meaning they should be back by the morning tomorrow. Jon badly wanted to be with them. Protecting them and making sure no one cheated them in their sales. Though Jon had faith in his sisters. They weren’t some clueless milkmaids but smart and resourceful young ladies who more times than Jon could count had helped him at the end of the day.

“Jon?”

Breaking out of his thoughts Jon looked up to Rickon who looked scared. Getting up Jon quickly got up from his chair and kneeled down to face him.

“Rickon? What’s the matter?”

His little brother was silent his eyes downcast before finally looking up meeting Jons eyes.

“I’m worried about the girls….I know you said that they would be fine but I can’t help but feel scared for them” Rickon admitted. Giving him a half smile Jon pulled his brother to him wrapping his arms around him.

“They’ll be fine Rickon, the girls are smart and they’ll be back in the morning before you know it” Jon assured him as he pulled away to face him.

“How are you sure?” Rickon questioned skeptically.

“I’ve been to the market a hundred times and haven’t I always come back?” Jon countered back. Thinking for a moment Rickon nodded in agreement.

“I guess you’re right”

“Of course I am but for now it’s time for bed so let’s go” Ruffling Rickon’s hair Jon stood back up and lead his brother to his room. Opening the door Jon saw that Bran was already asleep with his book on his chest. Smiling Jon picked up the book and placed on the all table nearby. Helping Rickon to bed Jon tucked him in and kissed his head goodnight. Picking up the lit candle Jon headed to the door. As he began to close the door he heard Rickon's small voice.

“Goodnight Jon”

Smiling Jon closed the door and headed for bed.

 

* * *

 

_Jon was back in the decaying room with blue roses and he wasn’t alone. The mysterious woman was back. She was holding the strangest lantern Jon has ever seen. It looked to be made out of a thousand twinkling lights. She was wearing a revealing white dress that showed off her cleavage. Looking away Jon stared at her face that was shadowed by the light of the lantern._

_“Who are you?” He asked repeating the question from his earlier dream. The woman stayed quiet turning away from him._

_“You shouldn't be here” She gave him the same response as she faced the other way. Frustrated Jon moved forward to place his hand on her shoulder._

_“Please answer me I just want to… AH!” Recoiling his hand in shock and pain Jon held his hand to his chest. Looking down to inspect it Jon was astounded to see there was no burn marks. Baffled Jon looked back to the women who to his surprise began to weep._

_“I’m sorry”_

_Her voice was delicate as she turned to look at Jon. Her face out of the shadows Jon could see her face clearly. Jon was immediately awestruck by her beauty. Pale skin that showed of her violet eyes and pink lips. Jon felt frozen at the spot._

_“Forgive me” She pleaded softly but Jon just shook his head “No, it’s I that should ask forgiveness I should not have touched you without your consent”._

_Only giving him a small smile she sighed “You wouldn’t be so kind if you knew what I really was” She explained ruefully. Confused Jon moved closer to her. He didn't understand where this urge to comfort her came from but Jon knew he didn’t want her to ever be sad._

_“Don’t say that everyone deserves kindness”_

_She shook her head but Jon could see the ghost of a smile as she stepped towards him slowly. Straightening up Jon tried to anticipate what she would do next but once more he was taken by surprise._

_“I hope you are right”_

_Gently laying her hand on his cheek Jon didn't feel the scorching heat but a warmness that came from her palm. Transfixed by her touch Jon meet her gaze. Violet and brown clashed as she leaned in to whisper in his ear._

_“Find me where the forest splits in two, past where blue roses grow and where winter begins then and only then will you find me”_

_Brushing her lips down she then placed a kiss on his cheek making him shiver. Without thinking Jon grabbed her chin and pulled her lips to his earning a gasp from her. Lips plump and velvety against his Jon held her to him as she moaned into his mouth. She felt like fire and Jon couldn’t get enough. Lost in one another she finally pulled away from Jon taking all the warmth with her. Standing there in the light she looked like a goddess and Jon was ready to worship her._

_“Find me”_

_Fading into nothingness Jon was left alone once more._

Waking up in a cold sweat Jon felt hands on his shoulders shaking him awake.

“Jon!”

Focusing on the panicked voiced Jon was shocked to see Sansa standing in front of him. Dirty and dress torn Sansa stood there shaking as she looked at Jon. Sitting up Jon grabbed onto her shoulders trying to calm her down.

“Sansa? What happened? Where’s Arya?”.

Lips trembling she shook her head her blue eyes filled with tears as she answered him “It has her...a beast took her!”.


	2. Somewhere in between

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is up! Please forgive me for disappearing with this story writers block is not fun but I really wanted to get this chapter out. So I hope you enjoy and leave a comment or kudos they really do keep me going.
> 
> Happy reading to you.

Chapter Two 

  
  
  
  
  


Jon himself off the bed and rushed to change. Quickly slipping on some clothes Jon practically ran out the room. The cries of his sister following him “Jon wait!” ignoring her Jon went the their stables where their family horse was staying.

“Jon wait!” Sansa repeated as tried to slow him down.

“There’s no time Sansa have to go get Arya!” He yelled as he prepared the horse. His mind racing all Jon could thinks of was his baby sister all alone with a beast. Trapped waiting for someone to rescue her.

_I’m coming Arya, just hold on._

“You don’t even know where you’re going!” Sansa tried to reason with him but Jon didn't to hear it all that mattered was getting Arya back home as soon as possible.

Getting on top the horse Jon was ready to go but Sansa quickly stepped in front of him “Move” He told her as his voice grew hard. Sansa just shook her head tears falling down her cheeks “No! You have to listen to me Jon and think this out” Stepping closer Sansa looked up at her brother.

“It’s no like anything we've ever seen Jon. I’m still not sure what I saw but all I know it’s that it’s the fiercest creature I’ve ever seen.”  Seeing the fear in his sister's eyes Jon immediately got down and pulled Sansa into a hug.

_I was so busy thinking about Arya I didn’t realize that Sansa is just as scared._

Pulling away Jon stared at Sansa as she sniffled “Tell me everything.”

Nodding Sansa began “Our horse detoured on our back and lead us to this abandoned castle or what we thought was abandoned. It was so strange the air was freezing like the temperature seemed to drop and then it began to snow.”

“Snow? In august?.” Jon asked in confusion.

Sansa nodded again “Yes snow, both Arya and I had no idea where we were and we thought we’d go investigate the castle maybe see if there was anyone could help us.” Pausing Sansa started to whimper some more “But what we found was something out of nightmares.”

Sucking in a breath Jon felt the words sink in his soul as he listened on “How’d you get free of this beast?” He asked as Sansa looked down in shame “Arya sacrificed herself, she pushed me out the way before the creature get me.” Looking up more tears fell down “I’m sorry Jon I should have been brave Arya shouldn’t be trapped with that beast it should be me!” Shaking his head Jon took his sister back in his arms and let her sob into his shoulder.

“Shh shh It’s alright Sansa. There was nothing you could do but don’t worry I’ll get our sister back if it’s the last thing I do” Leaning away Jon pressed a chaste kiss on her forehead before climbing back on his horse.

“But Jon you don’t know where this castle is. You can’t face this alone” Sansa stated.

“I have to try Sansa, watch over the boys until I come back.” He told her.

“And what if you don’t come back?.”

Meeting his sisters steely gaze Jon said nothing and just kicked his horse to take off. As he galloped away Jon to one last look of his home before entering the darkening woods.

It was hours till Jon reached anywhere of significance though he was tired and hungry Jon was determined to find this abandoned castle and get his sister back. His mind thought up of possible ways the beast could be holding Arya locked up. The forest was eerily quiet that morning as Jon rode his way through. Shivers ran down his spine as a strong gust of winter wind blew. Wrapping his clock tighter around himself it soon dawned on Jon that it suddenly became cold.

_Sansa said that closer they got to the castle the land became freezing._

Guiding his horse towards the cold spots Jon looked out for anything out of place but all he could see was trees and other plant life.

“You'd think a castle would be easy to spot” Jon mumbled to himself when all of a sudden a powerful gust of wind blew scaring his horse.

“Woah boy!” Trying to calm his horse Jon was soon knocked off and rolled down the hill. Body hitting the hard forest floor shots of pain was sent all over as Jon rolled down. When he had finally stopped at the bottom Jon could hardly move. After a moment of trying to gather his strength Jon got up and observed his surroundings and was surprised to see he had no Idea where he was.

The woods were split by a pale brick road down the middle and but shocked Jon most of all was that the new was covered in snow. Shivering Jon started walking down the path hoping that at the end of it was the castle and more importantly Arya.

After another hour of walking Jon had finally made it to the end of the pace where Jon stood in front of a decaying garden. Broken statues decorated the land and dead plants were scattered everywhere. After an hour of walking ideally Jon had finally reached the end of the pathway where a castle stood. The midday sun shone over the dark castle illuminating its tall arches giving a eerie look that sent a shiver down his spine. Gulping Jon started to move towards the castle where he got a better view of its structure. It looked abandon like Sansa described with pieces of castle laying everywhere covered in moss and other plant life. The castle looked half in ruin as Jon stared up at the architecture.

_What kind of creature could live in such conditions?._

Stepping forward Jon walked past the fallen stone and headed towards the tall wooden doors. Pushing them open Jon stepped inside immediately coughing from the dust and quickly covering his mouth. The inside was worse than the outside as Jon looked around there was broken furniture scattered all over. The drapes were covered in dust and spiderwebs but the oddest was the shattered mirrors that were everywhere. Careful with his steps Jon started to look around for Arya. Seeming to be empty Jon began to shout Aryas name.

“Arya!.” Jon called but he was only answered with silence. Huffing Jon walked to the grand staircase and called out for his sister again. Climbing the steps Jon searched the entire first floor repeated her name over and over until his voice became hoarse.

Feeling defeated Jon slammed his fist against the wall his knuckles bleeding from the impact. Jon wouldn’t leave without Arya he’d tear apart the castle brick by brick until he had Arya safe in his arms. With a new sense of determination flowing through him Jon continued his search as he walked all over. Reaching the next floor of the castle Jon spotted another staircase that led to what Jon could guess was one of the towers. Nearing the entrance Jon called out his sisters name “Arya!.” greeted with only silence Jon sighed and began to turn until he heard a faint voice call out.

“Jon?.”

Immediately rushing up the stairs Jon shouted Aryas name “Arya? Where are you?.”

“Jon!, I’m here! I’m in the highest cell near the top of the tower.” She cried out to him as Jon got closer.

“Arya?.” Landing on the last step Jon looked around the cell tower the roof was completely caved in as if some heavy had crashed through. Only a few cell were intact and Jon began looking through each one until he finally found Arya cell.

“Jon!.” Hurriedly running to one another Arya reached out through the steel to hug Jon. Tears ran down his eyes as he looked over his little sister. Her clothes were dirty and torn and she was shivering violently but she had no outside injury which Jon was thankful for.

“Are you hurt?.” He asked but Arya only shook her head “Alright stand back” Arya looked confused but listened to Jon. Studying the bars Jon too a step back before slamming his body into them.

“Jon stop!, you'll hurt yourself” Arya yelped as she watched Jon repeatedly ram himself into the bars.

“I can’t Arya I have to get you out of here.” He told her heaving out a breath. His whole body screaming in pain from the multiple impacts.

“Not if you pass out from the pain first, Jon you need to get out of here before that beast comes back.” Arya pleaded.

“I will not leave you.” Jon’s voice grew dark as he began pulling the cell door but Arya shook her head “Jon...stop please….I don’t know when she’ll come back.” Jon stopped his pulling and stared at his sister in confusion “She?.”

Before Arya could answer a sudden screech came from the sky causing both of them to cover their ears.

“Jon go now!.” Arya yelled over the sound but Jon just his head. The screeching got louder as Jon and Arya huddled to the floor both their eyes closed. With a loud crash Jon opened to see the most frightening creature he had ever seen. Perched on top of the broken roof was a red and black dragon.

_Impossible_

Growling the beast slithered closer to Arya and Jon showing its massive teeth. Jon quickly covered his sister even though she was still behind the cell bars.

“I see the thief has summoned a friend.” The dragon spoke surprising Jon stealing a glance at Arya he could see that this wasn’t the first time Arya heard the dragon speak.

Looking back at the beast Jons voice grew as he addressed the dragon “There are no thieves here just a frighten girl and her brother.”

“You dare lie to my face?.” The dragon snapped its jaws at Jon causing him to flinch back “Your _sister_ is a thief.”

Meeting the dragons molten gaze Jon stepped forward much to the beasts surprise “My sister is no thief whatever you think she took your wrong my sister wouldn't steal.”

“Jon.” Arya whispered but Jon ignored her as he stared at the dragon who tilted it’s head in question.

“You think me wrong? Ask her.” The dragon told him pointing its head towards Arya. Looking at his sister Jon was shocked to see shame on her face.

“Arya?.”

“I’m sorry Jon I should have listened to Sansa but it was like nothing I’ve ever seen and there was so many I thought no one would notice that one was missing.” Shaking her head Arya began to weep something she hadn’t done since Robb passed.

“What did you take?.” Jon questioned.

Meeting his gaze Arya answered “A rose.”

“A rose?” Confused Jon looked back up at the beast “You’re keeping my little sister locked up because of a rose?.” The dragon stiffened as if offended by his question.

“Not just any rose but a winter rose the only blue roses in the whole kingdom” The beast growled in defense.

“There is no such thing as a blue roses.” Jon stated but the dragon only shook it head making a noise that sounded close to a chuckle “Not where you’re from but here they flourish and your sister stole one.”

“There has to be a deal we can make.”

The dragon only shook its head again “No one steals from a dragon and goes unpunished.”

Before Jon could stop the words from spilling out as she stepped closer to the beast “Let me take her place.”

“No! Jon you can’t!.” Arya cried pressing her body against the bars trying to reach Jon.

Climbing over some pillars the dragon face became stopped an inch away from Jon before it spoke.

“You would take her place” It questioned meeting Jons hard gaze as he nodded “Yes.”

Thinking for a moment the dragon smiled before nodding its head “Deal” With a swipe of its tail the cell door opened letting Arya out. Rushing to each other Jon hugged his sister to him “Jon don’t do this you can stay here with this monster” The dragon growled but said nothing as Jon and Arya embraced.

“I have no choice I'd rather it be me than you.” Pulling away Jon looked to the dragon “So that’s it? I take my sisters place and stay here and Arya is free to go?” He asked. The dragon tilted it’s head in answer “Yes, she’ll be able to leave but only if you swear to stay here forever.”

Jon recoiled back “Forever?.”

The dragon growled baring its teeth “Forever.”

Jon only nodded “Alright, can I at least say goodbye?.” The dragon rolled it’s eyes but obliged them. Turning to his sister Arya started to protest but Jon silenced her as he placed his hands and her shoulder “Go I will be fine, Go home and tell the others I did what I had to do to keep our family together.” Embracing her one more time Jon gently pushed her away as he walked to his cell and shut the door.

“Jon.” Tears running down her cheeks Arya tried to reopen the door but it was no use once more the siblings were separated by the steel bars.

“Go little sister.”

Looking between him and the beast Arya shuddered out a breath before meeting Jons eyes “I’ll come back Jon I swear it.” With that Arya dashed of her steps quickly fading away with each step.

Once he could no longer hear Aryas running Jon glared at the beast who became quiet during the whole exchange.

“Brave sister you have foolish but brave.” The beast commented making Jon grow angrier.

“She’s worth ten of you.” He spat.

The beast let out a cruel laugh “And yet I’m out here and you're in there enjoy your new home you’ll be staying here for quite a while.” With that last word the dragon took off leaving Jon alone in his cell. Leaning himself against the brick wall Jon soon slid down to the floor he whole body drained of energy. Sadness clouded his mind as Jon thought of his family and how he would lay his eyes on them.

_Never again will I taste Sansas cooking, never again will I ruffle Aryas hair or help Bran read. Never again will I be able to tuck Rickon in bed and play with him. I will never see my family again._

Closing his eyes Jon tried to hold back the tears that threatened to fall as he sat there in his cold cell.

 

* * *

 

 

Hours later Jon woke up to see the sky darkening from his cell. Rubbing his eyes Jon tried to recall the time of day it was. The sun was still in the sky but Jon could see that in another hour or two night would fall.

“How long was I asleep?.” Jon asked himself as he got up and stretched his muscles instantly crying out in discomfort 

“Just a few hours” A voice spoke making Jon jump back “Who said that?.” Jon quickly grabbed the small wooden stool that was in the corner and held it up in defense.

“Oh put that down I’m here to let you out.” The voice said with slight annoyance.

“Who are you?.” Jon asked still holding up the stool. The tower was dark the only light coming from the fading sunlight.

“Oh forgive me the name’s Tyrion.” The voice answered.

“Where are you? I can’t see you.” Jon told him as he walked up to the cell door.

“Let me turn on the light.” With a flicker the torch outside Jons cell lit up as the door opened itself. Even though he was anxious Jon stepped out of the cold cell and called out to the voice.

“Are you still there?.” He asked.

“I'm still here.” The voice answered.

Confused Jon glanced down and immediately dropped his stool and jumped back in surprise.

“You're...you’re….you’re a cand..”

“A candelabra? Yes now let’s getting i bet your starving.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The deal is made and now Jon is a prisoner hehe let's see where this goes....
> 
>  
> 
> Ps. if you like this please go check out my other works I'm currently writing a Jonerys modern au and a Jonerys kids au.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comments and kudos because validation gives me life


End file.
